


The End of a Stalemate

by BlackBlood28



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Crying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Lucio really cares, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, harm to children is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood28/pseuds/BlackBlood28
Summary: "She will always remember the corpse of a little girl, her brain refused to let the image fade. The memories of the small child telling Hana how she wanted to be just like her when she grew up, how she was her hero. And only an hour later did D.Va find her corpse lying in the rubble of Lucio's destroyed concert.They had been attacked, no one knew how or who, but people died.Hana had held that little girl's body and cried. She fought as hard as she could, but what kind of hero was she if she couldn’t even save a little girl?"





	The End of a Stalemate

She will always remember the corpse of a little girl, her brain refused to let the image fade. The memories of the small child telling Hana how she wanted to be just like her when she grew up, how she was her hero. And only an hour later did D.Va find her corpse lying in the rubble of Lucio's destroyed concert.

They had been attacked, no one knew how or who, but people died.

Hana had held that little girl's body and cried. She fought as hard as she could, but what kind of hero was she if she couldn’t even save a little girl?

The idea of how many have died during this fight wasn’t ignored, she knew the body count was high, and would only raise higher as time went on. Every fight, every new town, city, country, people were always going to die due to war. She knew how many innocent lives she watched perish, she trained herself not to count but the knowledge of how high the number was haunted her. She’s watched friends and family die, she watched her homeland destroyed over and over again. There was nothing she could ever do, and nothing could stop the destruction in Korea.

The giant omnic will always seem impenetrable. Nothing anyone did was enough to even hinder its path of destruction. Not when there were so many other omnics that seemed to defend it. Every day she watched the news, and everyday the news never changed. Destruction and death littered the streets. Even now, all these images would replay in her head and everytime she closed her eyes in a silent room she'd hear screams.

Lucio’s music usually helped, but tonight it would not keep away the nightmares. The omnic was back and terrorizing her home and there was nothing she could do. She was stuck here in the Overwatch base where she was unable to act.

She felt afraid and powerless…

Useless.

And she _hated_ it. She couldn't lay here anymore and let those people live in fear and watch so many die, to watch their homes be torn apart. So many sleepless nights plagued with nightmares where she laid down and cried. _She was done with that_. She couldn't let it win, that omnic would not beat her, she would destroy it, push the fight in Korea's favor and get the high score.

Nothing could shift her mind, she had a plan, and she wouldn’t give anyone a chance to change her mind _because no one was going to find out._ She readied herself for battle, and left swiftly, taking her mech and leaving the base without a sound. She had a source that could get her a jet that could store her mech, after calling to meet, it should only take about two or so hours to get there. Impatient as she was she just had to keep telling herself it will soon be over.

The pilot asked why she needed to be in Korea at three in the morning, “a very important meeting” was all she told him.

* * *

 

Lucio had a bad feeling, he didn't know why, but he did and it wouldn't let him fall back asleep. It was four am but something kept pushing him, telling him to get up, that he had someplace to be. The feeling didn't fade in the slightest so he finally stood and walked into the hall. With no real destination he just let his feet carry him until he for some reason ended up at D.Va’s door.

He knocked and called to her softly, vocally nervous about whatever this feeling was. They do this all the time when either one is having trouble sleeping or dealing with episodes of stress. But she did not reply, he didn’t even hear her shift. He called once more a bit louder, but still there was nothing. Panic set in instantly and he opened her door, her bed was empty, and when he called again there was nothing. Her room was empty.

He took a breath to calm his nerves, maybe she had just went to the kitchen area to get a drink or a snack. He checks and she's not there, so he checks any of her usual hiding spots, but nothing. Hana was nowhere to be seen and he was starting to worry.

“Athena, where is D.Va?” he asked out loud, his last chance of finding her.

“She left the base around three-fifteen AM.”

“Left? Where?” Why did she leave without saying anything, without even a note?

“She left here in her battle uniform and took off in her mech, she did not specify location, or say anything I overheard.”

“Athena, wake up the others, tell them D.Va is missing.”

“Already done, but I believe there may be something of interest in what Ms. Song had been watching late last night.” Athena turned the TV on in the recreational room, a news station covering the war in Korea.

* * *

 

Their estimated time of arrival was ten minutes, when Athena turned the news on once again.

“D.Va has just been spotted.”

On the screen was her pink mech running, her boosters speeding her through the piles of what once may have been homes. She was headed towards the gigantic omnic, showing no signs of stopping.

“She doesn’t think she’s going to fight that thing all on her own does she?” Mercy questioned.

“No, she knows she can't win that exchange on her own, D.Va’s smart enough to know that's a losing battle.”

“Well, if she was anything like me, she would blow it up!” Junkrat called out, only allowed to tag along incase they needed the extra damage. “She’d end it with a bang!” he ended his idea with his usual laughter. Lucio almost stopped breathing.

“There's a reason she didn’t tell us, she is ending it with bang,” he could almost puke at the thought that came next, “she doesn’t plan on coming back.”

“No… She couldn’t, she probably is just going to use her mechs self destruct and call another to get out!” But they all knew even Mercy herself didn’t believe her words.

“Tracer, can this thing get any faster?” Soldier 76 asked through his com.

“On it!”

They had to stop before getting too close or risk being shot down and attracting the attention of any omnic. Lucio didn’t wait for a plan, he simply jumped out trying to get to where D.Va was as quick as he could. He tried her com, but all he got in response was silence, but he didn't stop trying. When he got to the clearing he watched as D.Va was boosting behind the omnic which she made her target.

“Why are you here Lucio?!” Her anger filled voice finally rang through his ear.

“What do you mean why?! Hana what do you think you’re doing? You can't fight that thing on your own!”

“You weren’t supposed to find out!” She wasn’t listening to him, “You weren’t supposed to come!” He could hear her sobs as she screamed.

“Why didn’t you want me to, D.Va?”

“You weren’t supposed to come and make me second guess! But I won’t Lucio,” Her mech lands on the omnic’s back, its arms wedged into wires. She held it there, knowing if she moved the mech would displace. “I can finally do something, once this one is destroyed the war should turn for the better! With its destruction Korea will no longer be trapped in a constant unmoving state of war! I’m finally at the final boss, and I’m going to get the high score!”

“Hana no! There’s gotta be another way!” He watched in horror as her mech began to glow blue and shake, but she did not jump out.

“If I get out my mech will fall, I can’t risk it.” her voice was terrifyingly calm, until she let out her final battle cry. “This is for all that you have ruined! _Nerf this you son of a bitch!_ ”

 

Lucio fell to his knees and screamed out as the blast shook the earth under him. He shut his eyes, unable to watch his best friend kill herself to change the course of war. The entire world was quiet to him, as if the world honored his loss with a moment of silence. Even though fire cracked all over the field of rubble, and pieces of metal fell from the sky like meteors. As he opened his eyes he took the world in, all that was left of the scene...chunks of metal.

When he opens his eyes he could only see the pink remains of the mech he used to know so well. He couldn’t wrap his head around it all, just yesterday they were laughing while she streamed. He wished he had known, but how could he? She never said anything on this idea, she always said she was “too young to die”, why did that have to change?

She couldn’t be gone, she probably pulled a clutch moment and got out. She had to. She always said it herself, she's too young to die. Wasn't she? She has to be okay, right?

“Lucio...”

“Mercy.. She can’t be gone...” Was all he could say before he skated off. He couldn’t accept it, he refused. He searched for anything, any sign of her still being alive. But with each minute he searched, the more he panicked. He wasn’t getting anywhere, and he was losing hope with each step he took. “Hana, why?” he chuckled as he cried, “How did I never think you were crazy enough to try something like this?” he dropped to his knees and cried.

His ride landed behind him, Mercy did not wait until it was fully turned off before running to him. She stepped cautiously before kneeling besides him.

“You do not need to go through this alone Lucio.” she gently placed her hand on his shoulder as his body quivered with sobs.

“She- she's gone, Dr. Ziegler, I can't find anything of her to even give her a proper burial!” Mercy pulled him into her embrace trying to stay strong for him. But she had just lost a girl she saw as her own child, she could not control the tears.

“We will all look together, we will find something that will suffice, I promise.” he found comfort in the sound of her voice and clung to it like a lifeline.

They held each other for a few minutes, until Lucio had stopped crying. Mercy dried his eyes and wiped away his tears.

“We all will mourn, my friend, you will not be left to mourn alone.” she reassured, but she noticed Lucio was not looking at her but at something behind her. “Lucio-?” he stands before she can ask what's wrong.

“Blue, there's something blue.” he sprints off, amping up his speed. There was something in the rubble, blue but tainted in red, and the closer he got the clearer the something became. It had to be Hana, it was definitely her uniform, but it was bloodstained and torn. Hope flowed through him at the first sight of any kind of sign of his friend.

“D.Va!” He called, deep down hoping for a response. But the sight of blood put a terrifying morbid thought in his head, that the limb he sees, may not be attached to anything. As he got close to the rubble the thought did not hinder him though in his need to know. He picked up a large piece of rubble and tossed it as best he could, and to the part of leg he saw before, more was attached. “I need help over here!”

It took seconds for Soldier 76 and Mercy to be at his sides pulling away as much rubble as they could, more of Hana’s body exposing with each chunk of rubble moved.

A good part of her body was burned from the blast, and even more of it was cut and bleeding. Mercy’s knees hit the ground instantly as she searched for any sign of a pulse. She brought out her Caduceus and quickly set it to healing and placed it besides her.

“She has a pulse but it's weak, we have to be careful,” Her hand moved to her com, “Tracer, we need the stretcher!”

“On my way!” it all happened so fast, and Lucio couldn’t wrap his head around it all, as quick as she was uncovered she was on the stretcher on the way to the ship and for some reason he just couldn't move, he just stood there and watched. Her blood on his hands as he helped them move her, but she was alive. Her heart still beat. A hand rested on his shoulder as Soldier 76 approached him.

“We hit a lucky break kid,” they look at eachother, “I think she’ll be fine. Shes banged up to shit, but injuries can only keep a fighter like her down for some time.”

* * *

 

Three days since the blast and Hana has yet to even sture once. Dr. Ziegler said that she is stable and is simply in a comatose state as her body healed. So Lucio stayed and watched over her, only leaving her side to get food when Mercy could take his place. Every time either one would enter, they would say hello to Hana and tell her about their day. Whenever the two were in the room together they would always include Hana in their talks, hoping they could hear her.

Today Lucio was alone with her, Dr. Ziegler left after letting him leave to get food.

“I’m back Hana! Sorry that took so long, I got jumped by a worried Junkrat!” He sat down at the table next to her bed, “He’s worried about you, so is Roadhog, he says, but Roady would never actually say it”. He put the music back on before he began to eat, a playlist of the songs he knew was her favorite. “I told him you’re doing good, and he wanted me to tell you to get better and wake up soon, he misses you.” he takes a breath, “We all do, it just isn't the same without you here, Song. It’s so different without you, no interrupting your streams to show you a new song, no getting snacks at three in the morning, no Soldier yelling at the both of us to go to sleep.

I’m getting depressing aren’t I? Sorry Hana, it's just hard to adjust when things change so abruptly, ya know?” he was silent for a moment, staring at his plate. “I wish I knew you could hear me, it sucks thinking that maybe you haven’t heard a single thing,” he chuckles sadly, “you have things to worry about other than my problems and I’d be a jerk to just vent to you like this.” He shakes the thoughts away and sits up straight. “But if you can hear me, you better wake up soon! I have music for you to hear, and you have fans that have not left me alone since they saw the news. I told them you're doing fine, and I promise I didn't post any pictures, I’m saving that for when you wake up. But I am going to warn you, you probably have at least a billion messages on anything that you can be contacted on. You have everyone worried sick, and you pissed off a few by almost dying cause they love you too much.” staring at his food, he realized he simply wasn’t hungry anymore and he stood to toss it. He turned his chair to her, and sits down besides her, taking her hand in his. “I… I have no idea if you can hear me, but I miss you Hana. This place just isn't the same without you, I want you to come back. But I keep reminding myself that at least your heart is beating, that you’re still here.” his grip around her hand tightens as he fights back his tears again. “...Hana I thought you died, I thought I’d never see you again. When I was looking for you, every second with no signs hurt”. He laughed, “to think in just a few seconds, I watched everything end. But you won, the omnic got blown to pieces and the fight should finally shift from the stalemate it's been.”

He stood to turn the light down in the room, “I know it's selfish, but..” He couldn’t look at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him, “for a bit.. I hated you. I hated that you decided to die without a second thought to change the course of a war. Such a selfless thing, and here I am wishing you didn’t do it. I hated that you found it so easy to leave us, but I knew that wasn't the case.” he found the courage to face her again, “I thought you were gone, I thought that was it, but I’ve been thanking God since we found you, that you survived.”

He stepped closer and took her hand gently, running his thumb over her knuckles. “I shouldn’t be ranting to you like this, with my luck you’ll remember this whole thing. But that doesn’t really matter much at this point, does it? You, in a matter of one night changed the course of a war that has been stuck for years before you were even around.” He could only smile as he looked down at her, “You, Hana Song are a fucking crazy bitch, blowing yourself up to change history and then somehow surviving to watch the future play out. Only you could so something so wild”, his free hand moved to cup her cheek, feeling the curve of a healing scar. “But I guess that’s just one of the reasons I fell in love with you.” he leaned over to lightly kiss the small wound, before moving to get comfortable in his chair, his head rested on her lap. “Sorry I ranted your ear off, especially without really giving you a say in the matter. But wake up soon okay? We still have that song we need to finish and I have a few ideas I need to tell you about but _you need to be awake for that so you can give me your opinion!_ ” he could only chuckle at his own fake frustration, before simply looking at her. The peace in her expression for some reason calmed him, at least maybe in her sleep she didn’t feel the pain. His eyes closed as his own tiredness made itself know, “...I love you Hana.”

* * *

 

Days seemed to keep passing with no change, but Lucio was patient as he watched the time pass. The small cuts on her face and arms slowly began to fade into scars, the burns that marked her skin were doing what they could to heal. They were lucky that somehow the blast did not burn her skin as much as it could have, she would simply have scarring in spots that actually had contact. Like a spot she had that began above her left eye had stretched almost to her ear, the contact had burned the hair in that spot away, but he thought it looked cool as hell. It would be a scar with a story that would blow people's minds.

He played with her hand in his, careful not to move her too much. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and the bend in her fingers, and smiled as he left a small kiss on the back of her hand. He hummed along with the song that played from his speaker, moving her fingers to the beat like a dance. He brought her fingers to his lips and closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open at her hands tightening around his. When he looked over at her he could see her brown eyes looking at him.

“Hey.” Was all she said in a voice so groggy.

“It’s been awhile.” was all he could say as he smiled wide.

“I have no idea what day it is, what happened?”

“You tried to blow yourself up, and only succeeded in destroying the omnic in Korea and changing the course of the war. Luckily enough you failed in dying.” She smiled.

“I get the high score?”

“I don’t think anyone in the world could ever top the score you got, let alone get anywhere near it.” her eyes closed as she took a breath.

“I feel like shit.” She tried to sit up, Lucio stood up trying to stop her.

“Careful, I would just lay down if I were you, most of your body is just a giant bruise.” But she didn’t stop, eventually getting herself in a sitting position she could handle.

“I feel it, but I can’t hug you if I’m laying down.” she patted the spot next to her, telling him to sit. He looked at her to state his worry, but she shushed him, so he sat down and faced him. “I put you through hell with how much you worried about me, I remember some of it.” she looked up at him and smirked deviously, “most of it.” he blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. “And I’m sorry I put you through that,” she leaned into him, careful of her own wounds “ but I had to, the war never would have changed if I didn’t do something.”

“I know you did, and you won. But next time please talk to someone before you run and almost blow yourself up.”

“I promise, but I don’t think I’ll have another situation that would require me to take such drastic measures.”

“Good because I'm warning you as your best friend, if you ever scare me like that again I'll have to kill you, and if I don't somebody else probably will. But enough of that, are you hungry?” at the mention of food she nodded her head, hissing silently as she realized it was a bad idea. “Nice to see you have an appetite, I’ll run and get you something light. I’ll fetch Mercy on the way, she’s going to be happy you’re finally up.” He stood and began to walk towards the door, but a gentle hand grabbed his wrist.

“Lucio?” he turned to her, concern evident on his face.

“Whats up?”

“I love you too.” when her words settled in his head his brain stopped functioning, becoming a mumbling, blushing mess as he tried to respond somehow. She tugged him a bit closer, “now please actually kiss me since I’m finally conscious. The few times you kissed my cheeks was cute and all, but I kept waiting for you to actually kiss me to try and wake me up like sleeping beauty. But you’re too much of a gentleman to kiss a girl for the first time while she's unconscious.” he took a breath and sat back down in his spot.

“You sure about this?”

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t tell you I love you.” she leaned forward to rest her hand on the side of his jaw. They both moved closer, lips finally meeting for the first time. His hand moved to her jaw, holding her close as he savored a moment that they both had been needing. D.Va was the first to let go, but Lucio knew that meant time was up for the moment.

“ _Wow._ ” was all he could say, blown completely away at just the idea of he just kissed Hana Song.

“Is that all I have to do to blow your mind?”

“Bun Bun, everything you do blows my mind.” she pushes him off.

“Hurry and get some food, I’m hungry!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Once he got out into the hall, he threw a fist in the air and cheered, before sprinting to get Mercy.


End file.
